Cat of the Military
by Hayashi Azuma
Summary: What happens when Riza turns into a cat, and Roy decides to keep her? [implided shouninai, soon][Roiai, duh][other pairs soon to be added!] CRACK FIC!
1. boring chapter

Yellow!

I know that i should be writing the next chapter in **_Growing up Hawkeye_**,

but i have writer's block. ;;;;

so...by some weird events, i came out with this. I'm not too seirous about this fic- i mean, I wont update often.

so no threats about next chapters! all other threats, however are welcome.

Ps: I'm not to keen on this chapter. Not much happens.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Today was Friday. Who didn't love Fridays? It meant staying up late tonight, waking up late the next mourning and finally starting the weekend! Roy Mustang loved Fridays. He would always leave early (probably for a date), and while he was walking out the door he would whistle the same tune-every time. Riza Hawkeye, his subordinate, was the exact opposite; Friday wasn't anything special, it was just another day. Riza would always stay late- trying to finish the paper work. And when she locked up the office for the night and walked out the door, she didn't whistle any. Not even a single note.

This Friday was no different. Or, she _thought_ it would be no different. How wrong she was Azuma shakes head.

"Are you leaving sir?" Riza looked up at her superior officer. He was reaching in the office closet. "Yup." He put on his coat and walked to the door. Roy opened it, and left, still whistling like he always did.

………

It hadn't been that long since Roy left but Riza was getting tired. She decided to take a little nap…..she closed her eyes..it felt good to close her eyes…everything was so peaceful…but instead of sleeping alone, she would rather sleep with-_'stop thinking something so stupid, Riza. You and I both know that's never going to happen.'_

"HEY! HAWKEYE!"

--nap's over.

"Yes, Maes?" Riza lifted her head from her desk and looked up at him. He was always so happy, always grinning, and showing off his pictures off his 4-year-old daughter. Riza sometimes wished that she could be happy, show it off, and not look stupid. Fat chance that _that_ would ever happen.

"Were you sleeping?" he was grinning again.

"no,no..just…napping…"

"That's the same thing as sleeping. Were you dreaming?"

"no."

"C'mon, Hawkeye, you can tell me if you were dreaming about Roy. I won't tell."

"NO. I was not dreaming about Roy. Why would I dream about him?"

"oh, I don't know," he looked away then looked back at her and started to grin again "maybe cause, you're in love with him? Hmmm?" Riza's cheeks began to grow pink. She looked down at the floor.

"N-n-no. NO! I DO NOT HAVE A CRUSH ON MY SUPIOR OFFICER!"

"Riza, it's not a crush anymore- it's love. You love him!"

"I DO NOT!" She partially shouted her statement, and her cheeks weren't pink anymore; they were red.

"Riza," Maes stopped grinning and became serious. " How long have you been telling yourself that? How long have you been lying to yourself that you don't love him, when you really do?"

"…"

"How long have you had your head in the clouds," He flailed his arms in the air "Get back down into realitly, and face the facts- Riza-Hawkeye-loves-Roy-Mustang!"

"…."

Her bangs were covering her eyes, so Maes had no idea what she was thinking or feeling. To be honest, he thought that he would have been shot at already, so it was a miracle that he was still alive.

"…Riza? You OK?"

"………."

"HE-LL-LO-O?"

"………what if he doesn't like me?" she had said it so quietly, Maes thought that she hadn't said anything.

"What? 'Doesn't like me?' OF COARSE HE LIKES YOU!" Riza looked up at Maes. It was like looking at a whole new Riza; instead of being confident and calm, she was now scared and embarrassed.

"...really?"

knock, knock

"_damn_, Who is it?" Maes asked. The office door opened and King Bradley stepped inside.

"Hello, LT. Colonel. Hello LT. how are you two?" He was very warm and friendly it was sometimes scary. The two officers saluted him.

"Good Evening Fuhrer. Is something wrong?"

"No, I'm fine thank you for your concern. But when I was heading to go home, I happened to pass by and I couldn't but help listening to your conversation.," Bradley looked at Riza.

'_crap, crap, crap, crap, crap' _

"Lt. Hawkeye, is it true that you love your commanding officer?" unable to think of anything to say, Riza just stared at him.

"..I..I.." The Fuhrer started to laugh his hearty laugh and slapped Riza on the back in a friendly way.

"Hahahahahahahahahaha! It's OK if you do, I have nothing against it! HAHAHAHAHAHa!"

"B-but sir," Maes was in shock "Isn't it against the rules?"

"Yes it is, but General Hakuro made it up so that Colonel Mustang and Lt. Hawkeye here wouldn't get married. He is very jealous of the Colonel. Hahahahahaha!"

"you mean…"

"Yup. The General seems to be very taken by you, Hawkeye."

"THAT'S GROSS, HE'S OLD," exclaimed Maes. "I-I'm sorry, Fuhrer, I didn't mean to-"

"That's quite alright, Lt. Colonel. To be honest, I was wondering when some one was going to say that." The Fuhrer was still smiling.

"Well, I better get going. Lets keep this between us, OK?" Riza and Maes saluted him.

"yes sir."

"Good. Hawkeye, I wish you and the Colonel of most happiness."

Seeing that Riza was still in shock at the Fuhrer's statement, Maes thanked him instead. "Thank you sir." Bradley waved them good-bye.

"Take it easy you two." He was walking out of the office when he abruptly turned around and asked "Maes, can I see you in the hallway, for a moment?"

"Yes sir." Following the Fuhrer out of the office, Maes wondered what the Fuhrer had to say that was so secretive and important.

"Lt. Colonel, it has come to my attention that you have been showing pictures of your daughter all around the building. Is this statement true?"

"Yes sir."

The Fuhrer nodded. "hmm-hm. It's nice that you're honest. Now, since you've been showing these pictures to everyone, then how come I've never seen any of them?" Bradley was wearing one of his puppy dog eyes.

"Well, sir,….uh," Out of all the questions the Fuhrer had to ask, Maes never expected this one to pop up. "it's because that you're never around when I have my pictures with me."

"hahahaha, fair enough. And one more thing, Lt. Colonel," he placed a hand on Maes' shoulder. "You're not alone in trying to bring Mustang and Hawkeye together. There are many more people who want to see them together, more than you think."

"…..," Maes saluted him. "Thank you so much Fuhrer!" the Fuhrer waved Maes good-bye and left.

**_Meanwhile _**

Riza sat down again, and again she felt very tried. She decided that she should sleep then sort out what just happened. She was on the brink of sleep when she noticed something at the corner of her eye. She lifted her head and saw that it was her coffee mug- even though she never put any coffee in it. _'that's odd. I don't remember having that with me.'_ All of a sudden she was very thirsty and looked in the mug; it was light brown- it looked like tea. With out even thinking, she drained the rest of liquid and fell asleep.

----

After the Fuhrer left, Maes went straight to Hawkeye's office. He was so exited, he couldn't believe it. He swung the door to the office open- but instead of shouting about how happy he was, he reconsidered it. Riza was sleeping and if he didn't want to be shot, he should let her be. So this was one of those few occasions where he wouldn't disturb her even though he really wanted to. And he left.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

See? not much in this chappy. But- I planned the Fuhrer for next chapter to be really OOC.

also, a heads up- most of the humonculi i hope i spelled that right in this fic are not trying to kill people.

they kinda play 'good guys'. Y? because well, for the fuhrer I took this online test to see wich FMA character i was most like.

and this is what i got --"_ you are most like King Bradley. ...you are free spiriter and easy going. sometimes appearing too relaxed. you are well disciplinted in the art of sword fighting."_ so that's how i'm trying to use the King. just relex an' happy.

good things will come, if you review!


	2. ATTACK OF THE ROYAI FANGIRLS!

Yellow!

this chapters really cracked up. I like it! and i didn't even have to a belljum waffle!

hahahahahahahahaha!

school sucks. i miss summer...

Enjoy!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Riza woke up in the middle of night. She was still in the office, and it was now raining out side. She was on the floor, too, and she wasn't feeling to well. She tried to stand but found it much more comfortable to be on her hands and knees. Then she realized that she was on something…comfy. Riza looked down and saw a most disturbing sight…

_**MEANWHILE:**_

_**Far, far down under the Fuhrer's mansion, **_

_**there is a secret assembly about to happen….. **_

"This way, Lust." Fuhrer Bradley, also known as 'Pride', said as he pointed to a small door.

"You really made sure that no one would find this place- it's hidden so far under ground."

"Yes, I'm sure that you are well aware of what would happen if Master found out about this place." Pride reached into his pocket and took out a very weird looking key. He unlocked the small door and opened it.

On the other side of the door, was a very huge room. It had a loft, filled with file cabinets and a desk or two. On the main floor, were a few leather arm chairs, another room that said 'stay out', a closet, a table, an easel, lots of cabinets with lots of paint and paint brushes, a sink, and a wall covered with nude paintings. "En-vy," yelled Pride as he and Lust entered the room "we have a new member." The palm tree stuck his head out from the other room.

"Whatever, I'm busy."

"No, meet our new comrade."

"Fine!" Envy stormed out of the other roomed marked 'stay out' and sat in an armchair.

"So _she_'s here, huh?"

"Yes."

"Pride- what's going on?" Lust was very confused. Pride sighed ha, that rhythms.

"Lust," Pride began "this is the top secret Royai mission."

"Sounds more like a fan-" Pride immediately covered her mouth.

"Shhh! _They_ might hear you!" Removing Prides' hand, she asked

"Who is 'they'?" Pride looked around anxiously. Same with Envy. Then Pride whispered in Lust's ear "….the Royai FanGirls."

"Not so loud," Envy was really nervous. "Remember what happened **_last_** time, Pride!

"Yes, I remember." Lust sweet-dropped.

"What's so bad about these…'girls'? I mean, what can a bunch of **_FANGIRLS_**-" Then there was a knock at the door.

"**_LUST, CAN WE SEE YOU FOR A MOMENT?"_**

"_THEY'RE HERE**!" **_Envy jumped behind the chair- Pride was in the closet.

"Wha- What's going on!" Now picture the small door opening but it's like the scene in FMA where someone's at the gate and it opens up with all the hand-arm-like-things. And the eyes too. The hand-arm-like-things grabbed Lust and started to pull her in. "WHAT ARE YOU GOING TO DO! STOP! NOOOOO!"

"**_NEVER UNDER ESTAMATE THE POWER OF FANGIRLS!"_** shouted a Royai FanFic reader and soon-to-be writer, E. dra Alchemist.

"You guys are insane!"

"**_OH, YEAH," _**hissed another FanFic read and writer, South Park and FMA fan**_ "Well, 'YOU'RE A PIMPLE ON SOCIETY'S ASS AND YOU'LL NEVER AMOUNT TO ANYTHING!' HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"_**

"_EXCUSE_ ME!"

Slam!

The small door closed. And Pride and Envy never saw Lust again. Well, actually, they did- it was about 55 minuets later, Pride was reading today's paper and Envy was painting another nude painting.----

The door opened, and Lust walked in. She was a mess- her hair was all frizzy and puffed out in different directions. Her dress was torn and ripped- her lipstick smudged, and her face was covered in writing. Mostly saying "baka" or "fake" and a "whore" here and there. She sat across from Pride in a leather arm chair and sat in a daze. Looking up from today's paper, Pride took a quick look at Lust then asked "So….see why we don't insult _them_?" Lust nodded. "Good, now to pick up where I left off- this is the top secret Royai mission. Our mission is to get Roy and Riza together no matter what. Now, Lust- I have to ask you a few questions to make sure you qualify eligible to join. Can you do that?" Lust nodded again.

"Good, good. First question: What is your full name?"

"Lust."

"Who created you?"

"Master."

"Can you keep a secret?"

"Yes."

"Where do you live?"

"Anywhere."

"Are you willing to put your life on the line to bring these to military personal together, even if it means 'being sealed'?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Thinking about those flash backs that I was having…I realized that no man will ever love me like Roy and Riza love each other. I don't want them to be cursed like me- alone forever." Pride nodded.

"Hmmmm…very good. Congratulations Lust- you are now apart of the top secret Royai mission."

"Pride, did you start this?"

"Yes. I couldn't ignore the fact the Mustang and Hawkeye are an awesome couple. That's why." Lust looked around. It sure was big. Then for the first time, she noticed Envy at the easel. "Envy- why are _you_ here?" It wasn't like Envy to care about other people, let alone humans. Envy smirked. "Hmph. I joined this place because I gave me something to do. Also, if Mustang and Hawkeye _do_ get together, then they'll make great porn. Hahahahahaha!" Lust looked back at Pride wearing a face that clearly said, "What the hell?" Pride replied back, by wearing a face that said "He was the only one who supported me when I first got this idea. And I really needed the support…so this is the result, I guess."

"Hey, Pride!"

"Yes?"

"What happened to that coffee mug that you were s'posed to give to Master? You know the '_special coffee_'?"

"Ahhhh…Lets see…"

"Don't tell me," Envy gritted his teeth, with little pulse marks popping up. "Don't tell me YOU LOST IT!"

"Calm down, Envy. I just _misplaced_ it."

"YOU BASTARD, YOU LOST IT!"

"No, no. I misplaced it. Now let's see…I had it with me when I was in my office that morning. Same with the after noon…had it with me when I was walking out…and……..**DAMN IT!**"

"What?"

"**I LEFT IT ON HAWKEYE'S DESK!"**

"YOU BASTARD," Envy shouted throwing his palette and paint brush on the floor. "WE HAVE TO GET THAT 'SPECAIL COFFEE' ASAP!" Both homunculi's headed for the door. Chasing after them, Lust asked "WHAT'S SO SPECIAL ABOUT THIS COFFEE?"

"PANT PANT THAT COFFEE-IT'S NO ORDIARY COFFEE! I WAS SUPOSSED TO GIVE TO MASTER SO THAT WE COULD FINALLY BE FREE, BUT-**DAMN IT!**"

"WILL IT KILL YOU!"

"NO! IF YOU DRINK IT," Pride cringed

"**_YOU'LL TURN INTO A CAT!"_**

----

"**_WHAT THE HELL?" _**Riza shouted. When she looked down at what was so comfy, she saw her clothes on the floor. Why were they on the floor! She panicked- What happened, why was she naked! She didn't feel naked- she felt—she didn't know how she was feeling! "WHAT'S GOING ON!" She whorled around and stopped dead in her tracks. Apparently, there _just happened_ to be a mirror in the office and Riza was in disbelief. _'I-is that…………**me**?'_ But that couldn't be her! Impossible! She was dreaming! But…

She walked towards the mirror. '_T-that…that **is** me……' _

"…_**I'VE BECOME A CAT!"**_ All of a sudden, Riza felt something that she never felt before- she felt scared, confused, alone, and helpless. She had felt these emotions before, but never all at once. It was too much- before she knew it, she was sprinting out of the office and down the hall. She had no idea where she was going, but she wanted to run. She was now out of Central HQ and headed towards the park.

----

Pride, Lust, and Envy reached Central HQ and ran into the building. "**WHICH ROOM IS RIZA IN!" shouted Envy, who was filled with fury. "I'LL TAIR THAT COFFEE MUG FROM HER DESK SO FAST THAT SHE'LL H-"**

"SHE'S IN ROOM 507! COME ON!" They reached room 507, but Riza wasn't in there. Instead, they found a pile of clothes and an empty coffee mug.

"**DAMN HER, THAT BITCH, THAT IDIOT, THAT—GGAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!"**

"**WAIT," said Pride as he threw the clothes into a plastic bag "MAYBE WE CAN STILL CATCH HER!"**

"**DON'T YOU SEE, YOU BASTARD! EVEN IF WE DO CATCH HER, WHAT THE HELL WILL THAT DO!** **NOTHING! ABSOLUTLY NOTHING! WE'RE SCREWED,"** Envy banged his fist against the wall. "..**Screwed…."**

"So you are just going to give up," Pride and Envy looked at Lust. "This may have messed up your plans- our plans-but, this can't be the end."

"…You're right Lust. We can't let this be the end. We have to play this to our advantage."

"Then what the hell do you suppose we do, Mr. Brightside?"

"…We wait."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hahahahaha! Cliff hanger!

What's gonna happen to Riza? When will there be a Royai scene?

So what'd ja think? Pride and Envy—really OCC, huh?

Hehehehe…

Have you listen to the song "Clampdown" by the Clash? It's an awesome song!

I listening to it right now! Thank you to E. dra Alchemist and South Park and FMA fan for letting me use your names in this fanfic! Sorry if you thought that you'd have a big part! Hahahahaha….and thanks to everyone to who reviewed and thanks to the people who just read. You guys rock!

YEAH!


	3. the Chapter that wasn't

OK! I know that I've mention this a couple of times, but I just thought that I'd nag you once more about this---

I'm applying for a new school, so right as of this moment,

I'm pracctally **_DROWNING IN PAPER WORK! _**

**_SOME ONE- ANY ONE, THROW ME A LIFE SAVOR!_**

--Twinki throws a life savor, the candy---

_**THAT'S NOT WHAT I MENT! GULB-GULB-GULB…….drowns**_

So, point is- I can't update asap. I probuly wont even update for about….i'd say maybe Oct. or November at the least. Same with my other fic "growing up Hawkeye"--- not for a lllllllloooooooooooooooooonnnnnnnnnnnggggggg time.

Ugh….i sound like my mom…she's always nagging….

I HATE BEING NAGGED AT, SO I'M REALLY SORRY THAT I'M NAGGING AT YOU _wonderful _REVIEWER/ READERS!

YOU GUYS ARE DA BOMB!

YEAH! But! I have the out line for chapter 3, so yeah. Little something to look forward to. Hey. I'll give you guys a small preview—

_**RIZA IS TRAPPED, ALONE AND SCARD. AND WHEN EVERTHING SEEMS TO BE THE END,**_

_**AN UNLIKLY FRIEND IS THERE TO TURN IT ALL AROUND.**_

_**ALSO—**_

**_LUST IS WANDERING AROUND IN THE SECERT UNDER ROYAI LAIR, _**

**_AND DISCOVERS SOMETHING VERY…..interesting ABOUT PRIDE._**

Thankx for reading and reviewing!

HAYASHI, AZUMA

ps: "THIS AIN'T OVER 'TILL IT'S OVER!" -Goku, i thinks. DB/DBZ

pss: I don't own FMA! i keep forgetting that. ;

psss: i'm real nervous about this test...is it too much to ask for some luck? kudasai?


	4. in the rain

Yellow!

Been a while huh?

Well…

Most of this chapter is taken from another person's point of view,

so just keep that in mind.

I can't tell you who the person is, but I think you guys know.

Hahahahahaha!

Enjoy!

**WARNING: YOU ARE ABOUT TO READ A CHAPTER THAT HAS NO 'CRACK' IN IT. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!**

_**

* * *

**_

_**Meanwhile:**_

_**There's a man in a bar.**_

_**He's drunk. **_

_**Well, kinda drunk.**_

**_Actually, he's not drunk at all. _**

**_He just feels very depressed._**

**_The liquor isn't helping him feel better, like it used to. Right after the Ishbal Rebellion, liquor was a big part of his life. It used to wash away all his worries, nightmares and sadness. But slowly, steadily, it began to weaken. And it finally stopped working altogether. _**

_**The liquor was replaced by something else. Something…more…**_

…_**something…**_

"Hey, buddy,"

The man stopped thinking and looked up at the bar tender. He was wearing a rain jacket and carrying an umbrella and keys.

"Closen' up shop."

The man that had been thinking stood up from the bar stool and walked to the door and looked out the window.

It was raining.

And he began thinking again.

"Hey hey, buddy- ain't you got a umbrella or anything?"

"…No.."

And he left.

Usually, he would have run as fast as he could to his apartment but this time, in the rain, he didn't feel like. He felt like getting wet.

He walked away from the bar and started walking. He soon came to the entrance of the city park. He stopped. Then continued though the entrance.

The wet grass began to become mud and it slipped and slopped as the man stepped in and out of it. Soon, the grass began to fade and it was just mud. Then the mud began to disapper under the small amounts of water that began to accumulate into one huge pool. The man didn't notice this. He was still thinking. This…_situation_…that he had gotten himself into wasn't an easy one to get out. _'In fact', _he realized as he reached the center of the pool that was now knee-deep, _'I can't get out of this at **all**.'_

Suddenly, he began to hate himself. '_Why? Why **her**?_' Out of all the people, it had to be her. Just her. '_Damn it! How could I have let this happen!'_

'**_Well,'_** said another part of him that sounded a lot like Maes, **_'you are the Flame Alchemist. The infamous Play Boy Flame Alchemist. You always have a tendency to want the things that you know that you can't have.'_**

'_But why did it have to be **her**? If this gets out of hand—GAH!' _The man fell to his knees, so considering that the water was knee-deep before, the water was now up to his waist.

"STUPID, STUPID, STUPID, HORMONES, FEELINGS, THIS_--!_"

He cringed.

'_**This what?'**_

He cringed again.

'_**Don't tell me that you're afraid to say it.' **_

He started to shake.

'**_What's the matter? It's not like your going to die just because you said it out loud.'_**

"……"

'_**It's not like your going to lose all control over yourself and do something stupid. C'mon, say it! She's not here!'**_

"…….."

'_**Tell you what; we'll say it together! C'mon, you'll feel better if you say it out loud.'**_

"…No."

'_**NO?'**_

"I…I don't deserve someone like her…"

'_**Listen, Flame- I have no idea where you got the idea that you don't deserve her but, this doesn't have to do with deserving anyone! It's just saying that you -'**_

"SHUT UP! WHAT IF I DON'T—_nngggghhh_-WHAT IF IT'S JUST---_AAAAAAARRRRRGGGGHHH_!" The man pounded his fists into the water with his frustration. The rain was growing more heavier now.

"What if…it's just…just the same thing like with every other girl? I…I can't do that- I can't let that happen…….I can't………….I can't……"

'_**If you didn't care for her this much, then I don't think you'd be arguing with your self.'**_

"…!.."

The man stood up again and for once in a long time in enjoyed the rain streaming down his black hair, his skin, soaking his clothes making them stick to body like tape, never letting go. It was like washing away all the doubts and renewing him in some way that he couldn't understand nor did he want to understand. For once in a long time, a very long time, he felt…._good_.

He didn't know why he felt good. He hadn't really accomplished anything accept get soaked, but it felt like he accomplished so many things.

The man started to trudge out of the pool of rain water when he noticed something not to far from him, floating in the water. He trudged taworred it and found it just floating there. It was a small, dead animal. It kind of looked like a cat. The man started to feel sorry for the thing. If some one had cared for the poor animal, then it wouldn't have died this way. He decided that he couldn't leave it floating in the pool- even if the animal was dead, it still deserved better that this. He started to pick it up when it coughed and started to shake viciously in his hands. He held it close to his chest hoping that the animal would get warmed up and stop shaking. He splashed out of the pool and headed for the closest street lamp. He was sure he knew it was a cat, but he wanted to make sure. He reached the street lamp and pulled the animal away from him and the light shined on it.

……...

_Riza, who was still a cat, was in the city park. She was walking along a very muddy place. She was panting and gasping for air because she had been running so fast. She felt like she was going to faint. She was also tired because she had been worrying so much. She had been worrying about the office, _

'_What will happen to them if I'm not there? Will the office still function or will it crumble?'_

_She had also been worrying about so many other things too, like Black Hayate, her job, her promise. _

_She collapsed in the mud, getting her fur all brown and wet. She was so tired. _

_Slowly, as the rain picked up, the mud beneath her began to get more wet, and soggy, and it soon became a small, slow moving mud slide. The mud slide carried her over to a pool of rain water that was at least 45cm high. It dropped her off there splash and continued else where. She began to drown. She was too tired to swim, and thought maybe it was better if she was dead. _

'_WHAT AM I THINKING? I CAN'T DIE! I MADE A PROMISE AND I INTEND TO KEEP IT!' _

_But unfortunaly, as she began to drown, she began to faint. _

_And everything began to get dark. Dark. Dark. Dark. ……dark…_

_All of a sudden, she was being picked up. She coughed out some water and began to shake. She was so cold. She didn't know who was picking her up but she knew that it was gigantic. It lifted her up and held her to it's chest and started running out of the pool. _

_It was so…so warm. It was soaking wet too, but it was still so warm. The gaigantic thing was now out of the pool and running toward a street lamp. _

_Once it got there, it pulled her away from it's chest and held her up to the light. The light was just bright enough to see each other, and Riza couldn't believe her eyes. _

------------------------------------------------------------- - - - - - - - - - --------------------------- - -- - - - - - - ---------------------------------------

Dun, dun, dun!

Until next time!

Ps: I didn't feel like putting the Secret Royai Mission in this chapter. Maybe I'll make the next chapter entirely for them. What do you think?

"_oboete iru kai?-"_

"_AZUMA, DON'T YOU DARE SING THAT!"_

"_BUT IT'S A GOOD SONG!"_

" '_LINK' BY L'ARC-EN-CEIL IS NOT A GOOD SONG!"_

"_THEN YOU HAVE TERRIBLE TASTE IN MUSIC!"_

**WARNING: YOU HAVE JUST EXPIRIENSED A "AZUMA MOMENT". **

**FOR THE NEXT HOUR PLEASE REFRAIN FROM EATING BELLJUM WAFFLES OR DRINKING A SHRIMP MARTINI. BECAUSE THAT ISN'T A SHRIMP. IT'S EDWARD ELRIC, BUT HE WAS MISTAKEN FOR A SHRIMP AND WAS CANNED IN A SHRIMP CAN. NOW EXCUSE ME WHILE I RUN AWAY AND TRY NOT TO GET MY ASS KICKED.**

**THANK YOU FOR YOUR TIME.**

**AND LEAVE A REVIEW. **

**OR ED WILL COME AND FIND YOU. **

**AND KICK YOUR ASS. **

**HE KNOWS WHO YOU ARE. **

**DUN, DUN, DUN!**


	5. Pride's Pride: DDR!

_**yellow!**_

**_i don't own FMA or any Micheal Jackson songs. _**

**_ps: not much happens in this chapter._**

_**

* * *

**_

_**Meanwhile:**_

**_Our three unlikey hero's of the Top Secret Royai Mission _**

_**a.k.a, the SRM. Just saves time**_

_**are in their secret lair. **_

_**What top secret things could they be doing!**_

_**shrugs I got no clue, and I'm the author here.**_

_**Envy: Azuma, that's just sad.**_

_**Me: I know, right? Anyway back to the story!**_

Lust was very bored. She couldn't argue with Envy, because he was in his 'stay out' room, and Pride went off somewhere. So, there she was. Just hanging around. Yup. Her eyes started to drift from one thing to the next. The easel, the nude paintings, the paper covered table, the loft, a-room-that-she-didn't-notice-before-but-didn't-really-care-about, the closet- Suddenly, her interest level went from this, to THIS.

The closet.

What could be in there?

Lust got up and walked to the closet door. It said "Pride's closet Please ask permission before opening. Thank you." Lust looked around. Pride wasn't around. So Lust opened the door.

* * *

"I'm HOME," Pride opened the door to the SMR Lair. He walked in and found Lust staring in his closet. She was shaking. "Ah, Lust?" Lust slowly turned her head toward him.

"Pride," she said reaching into his closet. "What the **hell** is this?" She was holding up a disco suit.

"_This_," Pride snached his disco suit away from her. "is my Disco Suit. Do you have a problem with that?"

"N-no. But Pride…you…_dance_..?" Pride sighed and shook his head. He then snapped his fingers and the wooden floor beneth them started to move. Soon, a lighted, disco dance floor appeared and Pride was in another Disco suit. A disco ball appeared and the lights went down. As if on cue, Envy walked out of his 'Stay Out' room and went into the room that Lust wasn't to interested in before. Envy turned on the lights of the room and put on an oversized sweat shirt and baggy pants. He walked over to a black machine- Lust didn't know what it was- and put on a pair of head phones. He then took out a record and placed it on the machine. The music started to playing. Pride got on the dance floor and started to dance.

"**_DO-DO----------DO, DO DO-_**

**_IT'S CLOSE TO MIDNIGHT AND SOMETHING EVIL'S  
LURKING IN THE DARK  
UNDER THE MOONLIGHT YOU SEE A SIGN THAT  
ALMOST STOPS YOUR HEART  
YOU TRY TO SCREAM BUT TERROR TAKES THE  
SOUND BEFORE YOU MAKE IT  
YOU START TO FREEZE AS HORROR LOOKS YOU  
RIGHT BETWEEN THE EYES,  
YOU'RE PARALYZED _**

'CAUSE THIS IS THRILLER,-Pride does Thriller pose**_- THRILLER NIGHT  
AND NO ONE'S GONNA SAVE YOU FROM THE  
BEAST ABOUT TO STRIKE  
YOU KNOW IT'S THRILLER, THRILLER NIGHT  
YOU?RE FIGHTING FOR YOUR LIFE INSIDE A KILLER  
THRILLER TONIGHT _**

YOU HEAR THE DOOR SLAM AND REALIZE  
THERE'S NOWHERE LEFT TO RUN  
YOU FEEL THE COLD HAND AND WONDER IF  
YOU?LL EVER SEE THE SUN  
YOU CLOSE YOUR EYES AND HOPE THAT THIS IS  
JUST IMAGINATION  
BUT ALL THE WHILE YOU HEAR THE CREATURE  
CREEPIN' UP BEHIND  
YOU?RE OUT OF TIME

'CAUSE THIS IS THRILLER, THRILLER NIGHT  
THERE AIN'T NO SECOND CHANCE AGAINST THE  
THING WITH FORTY EYES  
YOU KNOW IT'S THRILLER, THRILLER NIGHT  
YOU?RE FIGHTING TO SURVIVE INSIDE A KILLER  
THRILLER NIGHT

NIGHT CREATURES CALL  
AND THE DEAD START TO WALK IN THEIR  
MASQUERADE  
THERE'S NO ESCAPIN' THE JAWS OF THE ALIEN  
THIS TIME THEY'RE OPEN WIDE  
THIS IS THE END OF YOUR LIFE

THEY'RE OUT TO GET YOU, THERE'S DEMONS  
CLOSING IN ON EVERY SIDE  
THEY WILL POSSESS YOU UNLESS YOU CHANGE  
THE NUMBER ON YOUR DIAL  
NOW IS THE TIME FOR YOU AND I TO CUDDLE  
CLOSE TOGETHER  
ALL THRU THE NIGHT I'LL SAVE YOU FROM THE  
TERRORS ON THE SCREEN  
I?LL MAKE YOU SEE

THAT IT'S A THRILLER, THRILLER NIGHT  
'CAUSE I CAN THRILL YOU MORE THAN ANY  
GHOST WOULD DARE TO TRY  
GIRL, THIS IS THRILLER, THRILLER NIGHT  
SO LET ME HOLD YOU TIGHT AND SHARE A KILLER,  
DILLER, CHILLER!"

It was at this time that Lust realized that she was surrounded by weirdoes. Could she escape this? I think not.

* * *

review, kudasai!


	6. Care for a bath?

YELLOW!!

WHOA, THAT TOOK A REAL LONG TIME TO UPDATE!

HOPE YOU GUYS AREN'T MAD!

AHAHA!

THIS CHAPTER IS KINDA STRANGE!

I'M SO TIRED!

YAWN, ENJOY!

* * *

_**CHAPTER 6!!**_

**_CARE FOR A BATH?_**

Riza thought that she was going to cry. She couldn't believe it, but it would tare her apart if she woke up, still as a cat, and found that it was all a dream. The person who had saved her from drowning, the person who was there when she needed him the most was now holding her.

It was Roy.

'_Roy…'_

It was just a moment that she was being held, shining in the street lamp's light, but it felt like an eternity for Riza. Her fur was brown from the mud but it was being washed away by the rain revealing a golden yellow color instead. Roy pulled her back to his chest and he began to run again. Even if it was the end of the world she knew that as long as Roy was with her it would be ok. Somehow.

**_

* * *

Back at the S.R.M, our very OOC hero's are doing various things._**

**_Pride, the leader, is doing some research on the over-crowded table of papers, Envy is in his 'stay out' room, and Lust is sitting in one of the leather armchairs recoving from last chapters' DDR event._**

Lust just realized something. "Hey Pride," Pride looked up. "How did you even get that 'special coffee'? Where did it come from?" Pride put down the piece of paper he was holding and walked over to a crammed book self. He took out a photo album and sat next to Lust. As he was flipping the pages he asked "Remember the time when Master was furious at Envy and sent him to the other side of the gate?"

"Yes."

"And then by accident she sent me too?"

"Yes. And then a week later she was able to bring you and Envy back to our side."

"Well, when I and Envy were sent to the other side of the gate, we landed in their future. I think we landed in California…anyway, it was 1967 and we landed in this theme park called "Disney Land". If you ever get the chance you should go there.

See?" he said holding up a picture of him in a Hawaiian shirt, Envy wearing a hippie outfit, and the Disney Land Castle in the background. "That's us."

"But that doesn't explain how you got the 'coffee'."

"Well, there's something that you have to know about Disney Land first; Equivalent Exchange does not exist there. Instead, magic does. Envy and I both agreed that Master was a total ass-hole, so we wanted freedom from her. So, we saw Disney, in his Castle-"

"Wait, wait- you mean Walt Disney lives in that castle?"

"Yes, but he doesn't go out that often. As I was saying, we saw Disney in his Castle and we made an_ agreement_ that he would invent something to gives us our freedom from Master and Envy wouldn't destroy the theme park."

"And…why did you want _coffee_?"

"Well, it took him a few days to invent what we compromised. When we came back we were looking at him all like _'dude, is this a joke'_. But he explained that since this was Disney Land, and that he was Disney, he had to keep it as PG as possible."

Lust nodded. After all the things that had been happening to her lately, this was the one thing that made most sense.

"So is there any way to get Riza back to her old body?"

"I don't know. Maybe. We just have to wait and see." At that moment they heard a loud _THUMP_ and a "GGGGGGGGGGAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!!!" coming from Envy's 'stay out' room. Pride just shrugged.

"He probably had another dream. Nothing to worry about."

* * *

Roy was running in the rain to his apartment. The cat was still shaking and he was getting pretty cold. He splished and splashed in the small puddles as he made his way home.

He finally got to his apartment building. It was an old building, with a few cracks in the walls, some bricks missing and the classic fire escape. Roy put his hand in his pocket searching for his keys but they weren't there. He checked his other pockets but he didn't find them. _'Damnit, I lost them' _Roy looked around to see if anyone was out but no one was. The only thing that was out was all the street lamps, some parked cars, a few fire escapes…

"Bingo," Roy looked down at the cat. "Hey, cat, I'm gonna try and climb the fire escape to my apartment. But I have to use my arms for that, so you're gonna need to hold on to my shirt with your claws, do you understand?" The cat dug its claws a little too far into his shirt- but this really surprised him. He really didn't expect the cat to under stand him but then again cats were smart animals.

He backed up a few steps and aimed at the metal ladder of the fire escape. It was pretty high off the ground but Roy though he could grab it. He stopped, then ran at full speed, and jumped. Roy stretched out his hand and just barely missed grabbing the ladder; he swung himself and the cat on to the small wet, metal platform of the fire escape. He then walked up the small stairs of the fire escape. Roy didn't run because he knew from bad expeerents that it was easy to slip on fire escapes, especially when wet. He finally reached his window on the 7th floor and opened it. It was times like these that he was grateful that he hardly locked his windows. Roy crawled in side and kicked off his shoes and shrugged off his coat. The cat was still holding on to his shirt and it was still shaking. All of a sudden, he felt very sorry for it. He wrapped his arms around it and whispered "I'm sorry. You must be so alone," he paused, then said "C'mon, let's get you dried up." And walked to the bathroom.

-------

Riza couldn't believe it; she was in her commanding officer's apartment and she just got a hug form him! And now, she was being taken to his bathroom to be dried off. She wasn't sure if she should be happy or sad or weird-out but she wasn't feeling any of those feelings. She had this weird butter fly feeling in her stomach- she felt this before, when Roy would say something to her or he would be staring at her. She just couldn't figure out what this feeling _was_ but she kind of enjoyed it.

Roy took her to his bathroom; it was very small and it had light blue walls and an off white bathtub and sink. "Hmmm…you seem a bit dirty. I think I'll give you a bath then dry you off."

'_What? Did he just say that he was going to give me a bath? ME? A-a-a- b-b-b-b-BATH??' Riza was starting to blush now 'He's going to scrub me with soap? Aaaaaagggggggaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhh!!!' _Riza tried to squerrem out of his grasp, but his hands were too strong and kept her in place. He turned on the bathtub foset and adjusted the temperature to WARM/HOT. The bathtub was soon halfway full and he turned off the water. Roy tried to place Riza in the water but she kept squirming and started to meow. "Look, I know you cats hate water, but you have to take a bath. Hey, why do you hate water anyway? Are you scared of it?" Roy stared into Riza's eyes and pouted. Then he smiled and started to laugh. "Then I'll take a bath with you!" Riza instantly stopped. _'D-D-D-D-DID HE JUST SAY THAT HE WAS GOING TO TAKE A BATH WITH ME? **US? TOGETHER!?!**' _Riza was furiously blushing now and started to go _'hummen-na hummen-na hummen-na'_ like what people say when they're in shock or embarrassed Roy unbuttoned his white collared shirted, then started to unzip his pants. Riza immediately turn around and thought _'In and out Riza, breath in and out, in and out- it's no big deal, no big deal at all! Ahahaha! Th-this kinda thing h-h-happens all the t-t-t-tt-time!! Yes! That's it! Just calm down! Breath in and out, in and out-huh?'_ Now she was being lifted and Roy was holding her to his chest again. Even though it was still soaking wet, it was still warm. Maybe it was even warmer now that Roy's shirt was off.

Who knows? Who can say? Life is strange that way.

Roy stepped into the tub and slowly lowered him self into it. Then he lower Riza in the tub. She wasn't squermining or fussing so Roy thought that this was a good sign. "See? It's not so bad." It never really occurred to him that she wasn't squirming because she was paralyzed with embarrassment. Nope.

Roy reached for the soap. He had two; one strawberry and the other a mango.

"Strawberry or Mango? Your call." With her paw, Riza pointed to the Mango soap.

"Mango? That's an interesting choice. Never thought that a cat would ever like mango soap. But it happens to be one of my favorite soap smells. I don't know why," Roy said as he squired some soap into his hand. "It could be from when I was little-I always had a mango, everyday. I never went a day without eating a mango. Until I joined the military, that is. Then I stopped eating mangos….wow, I haven't had another since." He started to rub the soap into Riza's fur and all over her body. Riza growled when he rubbed the soap into some places and he quickly left that place. But besides that, it felt really _good_.

Before Riza knew it, she was covered in soap and she was like a snowman-only with soap and she wasn't a man. She was a cat.

Roy cupped his hands so that the water could fill up in them and poured it on Riza to wash the soap off. He then washed his own body and during that time Riza repeated the same thing to her self: '_don't look down, don't look down, don't look down, don't look down, don't look down, don't look down, don't look down, don't look down, don't look down-' _because, well, we all know what would happen if Riza looked down in the water at Roy- she would be scared for life.

Roy was done and he unplugged the drain of the bathtub and picked Riza up and carried her to sink where a few towels were. He picked one up and rubbed it against her; going faster and faster until he whipped the towel off of her and her fur bounced out, looking like a giant hair ball. Roy laughed. Riza how ever, wasn't too amused. Roy got out a comb and started to comb Riza's fur. Soon it was shiny and golden and it looked pretty stunning.

"Wow that looks beautiful." And Riza blushed again.

* * *

strange, huh?

it was accutlaly really fun to write this chapter, and i don't know why.

review please, because Edward is still at large!

**HAYASHI, AZUMA!**


	7. a bite of Envy's painful past

Hayashi Azuma

12/3/06

Roiai

CAT

I don't own FMA or the song "part of that world". Really.

Yellow!

Well, muh (I sometimes pronounce my "my"s that way) test is almost here,

and I'm REAL NERVOUS.

00;;;;;

(clenches fist) **IT'S AGGRAVATING!!!! GAH!**

Anyway, its' a new chapter! Yay!

Oh yeah, if you haven't noticed, I've had a lot of titles for this fic.

Lessee…the first one was "Boku no Neko"-

the second was…something…

the third as a lot of you know, "A Cat named Riza"-

and now a forth "Cat of the Military".

Talk about not being able to make up my mind-WHOA!

But I changed the title because I planned out that Roy wasn't going to call Riza..well, 'Riza'. He's gonna call her something else.

**SO NOW---**

_Enjoy! _

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"E-EE-ENN-VYY-YYY," shouted Pride. "We're going to have a meeting now, are you ready?" No answer. "Envy?" …nothing.

"I..I'm comin'…." Envy stumbled out of his 'stay out' room and walked shakily to the table where Pride and Lust were sitting at. He looked seriously out of it- it looked like he just became blind and a little drunk too and he was trying to walk. It wasn't funny.

-ok, so it was a little funny.

Envy took a seat at the table and stared downward. The table was still covered in papers about this-that, but it was a little neater. Lust and Pride glanced at each other. They had never seen Envy this way, and it was _scary_. What were they supposed to do? Talk about the whether?

"Hey Envy..are you OK?" asked Lust as she lazily waved her hand in front of his face. He continued to stare at the table.

-_what Envy's thinking_-

_He had that memory come back to him again. He thought that he had blocked it out for good, but was no use. After- what was it? After 392 years, he still couldn't block that memory out. He was a young Homunculus, about 8 years old, completely innocent to the world. He was kept in a locked room- it was dark, damp- cold. But he still had a bed in his room. He had a desk. And secrets. Secrets hidden under the bed that his parents would soon find out. Secrets like a hidden whined-up toy, a hidden map of a lost city, a secret rustic spoon, a fresh acorn- small treasures of the sort. Throughout the years of escaping his small, dark prison and quietly returning, he would travel to the place that he called "World of Light". The world was bright there._

_And he would gather things. He was a collector. Collector of the small things. _

_Once he returned to his small, dark prison, he would hide his findings and organize and deduce what they were later. One time, he had not been so careful about leaving his prison, and his 'Father' had found him. His 'Father' dragged the young homunculus to his room and had a "Father-to-'Son'-talk". _

"_Envy," started his 'Father'. He was a tall man, blonde hair, glasses, and deep voice. "You know that you cannot go out into the world-"_

"_But why?!" asked Envy. If his 'Father' could do it, then why couldn't he?_

"_Because, in this world, the people out there are not ready for…**you**."_

_Envy titled his head a little bit. "huh?"_

"_Let me explain- this world that we are living in- it's scared of brand new things. When the world encounters a brand new thing, it becomes dangerous-"_

"_why?"_

"_Well, because the world itself doesn't know if this brand new thing's either a threat, or a wonder."_

"_But I'm not a threat!" pouted Envy. _

"_Of coarse you're not. But, the world usually says that if something new comes up, then it must be bad. I don't know why this world does that, Envy, but it's unfair. Excruciatingly unfair. That is why," his 'Father' sighed "-that is why we must wait. We must wait to see if the world is ready to accept you, as you are." He looked down at his 'Son' and told him one of the hardest things he had to ever say. "The world is bad, dangerous and unfair Envy. Remember that." He then got up, and left the room, locking it tightly. _

_Envy stayed on his bed for a few more minuets, then slide off, and made his way underneath his bed, where all of his treasures were kept. While he was crawling there, he said "Phff-Maybe, Maybe there **is** something the matter with me." When he had fully gotten underneath his bed, he stood up (because underneath his bed, it was just that high) and walked to a music box. He turned the whined and music started to play. He put it down and looked at the other wonderful things in his secret place. "Hmmm…I just don't see how a world that can make such **wonderful** things, could be **bad**." He opened up his arms and said "Look at this stuff, isn't it neat? Wouldn't you think my collection's complete? Wouldn't you think I'm the-uhh (he couldn't think of what to call himself so he said-) girl, the girl who has- everything?" He walked over to a box that had various kitchen knives in it. "Look at this trove, treasures untold. How many wonders can one cavern hold? Looking around here, you'd think 'Sure, she's got everything.'" Picking up some playing cards, he continued to say "I've got gadgets and gizmos a-plenty. I've got who's-its and what's-its galore! You want thing-a-mabobs? (**holds up ear wigs**) I've got twenty! (**puts them down sadly**) But who cares? No big deal. I want mooooorreeeee….(**thoughtfully looks up**) _

"_I wanna be where the people are.  
I wanna see, wanna see 'em dancin'!  
Walkin' around on those- whaddya call 'em? Oh, 'Streets'. Hehheh! _

_Stayin' in the dark, you don't get too far-  
Th' sunshine's required for jumpin', dancin'!  
Strollin' along down the what's that word again? (shrugs)  
Up where they walk!  
Up where they run!  
Up where they stay all day in the sun!  
Wanderin' free, wish I could be, part of that woooooorrlllldddd!! _

_What would I give- if I could live outta this darknneeeeessss?  
What would I pay- to spend a day warm and being…Bland?_

……

_Betcha on land, they understand, bet they don't reprimand their daughters.  
Bright young women! Sick o' Dante!  
Ready to staaaaaaaaannnnnddd-- _

_And ready to know what the people know! Ask 'em my questions and get some answers-  
What's a Machete, and why does it- what's that stupid, damned word? I don't kkknnnnnooooooooooooooooooooowww!!! _

_When's it my turn? Wouldn't I love? Love to explore that sunshine up aboooooovvveee!!!!!_

_(dramatic hush)  
_

_Out of this dump… wish I could plump…on to that…WWOOOOOOOORRRLLLL-_

"**ENVY-!!"**

"**HUH!?!?" **Envy snapped his head from the table and stared straight in front of him. His blind, drunken, face was gone and it looked like he had just woken up from something really weird.

"See Pride?," said Lust "I **told** you he wasn't on Viagra." Pride made a sour face. He hated being proved wrong.

"Well—uh..W-we've already wasted too much time!! I have some very important things to discuses here!! Envy- are you still with us?!"

"huh? Yeah, yeah. What ever."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Wasn't that weird?

I thought it was kinda like the Pride DDR scene but I've had this in mind for a REAL long time now. Hahahahha!

Guess what? I actually already have the next chapter, right here (pats shirt pocket).

BUT, if you wanna see it-lessee….I got it! 10 reviews!! Hahahahaha! Or is that too evil? Well, 7 are just as good. But please- I wanna know what ya think, mon!!

So lets see if you guys can do 7 reviews….hehehheh!

"Stupid is, is what stupid does." –Forrest Gump (my hero. I have no idea what he means by that)


	8. Roy's apt in the Night

Yellow!

Well, as promised, here it is! Chapter 8!!

Enjoy!

**_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_**

**_Chapter 8: Roy's apt. in the Night_**

Roy was in his room, changing in to his pajamas and Riza was in his living room. It was a small room, with a few lamps and dim lighting and off white walls with pictures hanging from them. Riza, currently, was on a red-stone colored, baggy couch. In front of her was a fairly neat table that had an unfinished chess game on it. Besides that, there were a few magazines, some sketching paper, and some pencils.

"Kinda weird decorating, eh?" said Roy as he walked in to the room and plopped down on the couch next to Riza. He was wearing a blue sleep shirt and blue sleep pants. He smiled at her. "You're cute, cat." Riza blushed. She wasn't used too having some one (let alone her _superior officer_) call her 'cute'. When was the last time some one had called her cute? '_That was a looong time ago..,_'thought Riza.

"Did you notice the piano?" asked Roy, interrupting her thoughts. He pointed to a small black piano tucked away in the corner of the room. Riza looked at Roy. She didn't know that he had a piano. Did he even play? Roy got up from the couch and walked over to piano and Riza followed him. He sat down on the piano bench and cracked his knuckles a few times. "Just warming up." He slid his fingers over the keys. Roy looked back at Riza then looked back at the piano and started to play a few notes. He was quite good at it- swiftly moving one finger from a key to another key and making the notes sound evenly.

"You know," said Roy "my sister taught me how to play the piano. It was a long time ago, and I don't play very often, but it just stuck with me throughout all these years." He continued to play the piano.

"…Not many things can do that…not even most people can do that…but sometimes," Roy slowed his pace and his eyes started to look sad. "sometimes, there _are_ people like that…they stick with you no matter what happens, or no matter how stupid you can be, they'll stick with you till the end." Roy stopped playing the piano and just looked at it.

'_..Is Roy...having a **moment**?_' Riza thought as she stared at Roy. He looked really sad. Did he get sad often? He never seemed sad at the office…

Roy looked up at Riza and smiled at her. He was hiding something and Riza wanted to know what it was.

"Would you like to see the rest of my apartment?" Roy picked up Riza (which she didn't really like) and placed her on his shoulder. It was hard to balance on at first, but Riza soon got the hang of it. From there, Roy showed her his kitchenette, a small hall way that led to his room and finally, his room.

It was small, with a double bed that was against the wall and had a window right next to it. It had a black comforter with black sheets and a black pillow case. Besides the bed, there was a chest that looked a lot like a treasure chest, a small desk, and a door that led to a tiny closet. There was a full-length mirror behind the closet door, and on the small desk was a radio.

"It's small, but it's my favorite room in the house." Said Roy. He looked very proud just to have that room.

'_I wonder why?_,' Riza thought sarcastically '_Of coarse it's his favorite room! It's were he has se-' _

"It's my favorite because of the view that the window gives me!" Roy happily jumped on to his bed with Riza clinging onto his shoulders thinking '_**WHAT?!**'_

"See? Look out there!" Roy pulled Riza from his shoulder and held her up to the window. From what she could see, there was the down town part of Central. What was so special about **that? **Then she recognized her neighborhood. She could see her house from here! '_But is this why this is his favorite room? Because he can see my neiboorhood? What does that mean?_'

"This is great! You can see all of my subordinates places! Look," Roy happily pointed to a house that wasn't in Riza's neiboorhood. "Fuery lives there! And over there," Roy pointed to an apartment building near Fuery's house "Havoc lives there! I don't know why, but Havoc goes to Fuerys place- **a-lot**. I guess they're pretty close! Anyway, over there," Roy pointed to an apartment building away from Havoc's and Fuerys places "Breda lives there! And about ten blocks away, Falman lives in that apartment building! And..am I forgetting some one? Oh yeah, and Hawkeye and Hayate live in that neiboorhood some where!" Roy happily pointed to Riza's nieboorhood.

'_Wait..Hayate..**HAYATE?!** I FORGOT TO COME HOME!! I FORGOT TO FEED HIM!! DAMN!!_'

"Hmm?" Roy looked down at Riza "Is something wrong?" Riza shook her head furiously. She hated her self for being so stupid.

'_I have to make Roy go to my place tomorrow. He'll see that I'm not home and that Hayate needs food and a walk—but won't he get suspitous?'_ Riza's eyes began to grow big. '_**What if Roy does enough searching and** **finds out that I've become a cat!?!?**_' Riza mentally slapped herself. '_**Riza- get a hold of yourself woman! **Turning into a cat was the most random thing that could have happened! No way will Roy ever guess that you've become a cat, even if some one told him!_' Riza sighed in relief. '_Whoooo…right. I'll worry about getting Roy to go to my place tomorrow, but in the mean time-_' Riza looked over at Roy, who was still staring out the window. '_I need to know more about Roy. There's so many things that I don't know—and he's hiding something from me and I want to know what's bothering him.' _Roy noticed Riza was looking at him and he looked back at her. After some more staring, Roy said "I need to give you a name. I mean, you must not like being called 'cat' all the time. Let's see…," Roy thought for a moment then said "What about Grace?" Riza shook her head. It was a nice name, but not the name for her. "Christine?" Riza shook her head again. She loved that name and she wanted to name one of her children that someday, but that name for her?

"'No'? Really?" Roy scratched his head. "I really like that name…ah, well, what about Madeleine?" Again Riza shook her head. Too classy for her.

"You're hard to please, cat." Roy pouted and crossed his arms. "Kitty?" Riza stared at him then shook her head.

'_NO.'_

"OK…aahh..I can't think of anymore. I guess we're back at square one again. What about the name 'cat'?" Riza nodded. For some reason, she liked being called that. It made her feel special.

"Really? You don't mind being called 'cat'?" OK." Roy laid back on his bed and rolled over so that (to him) Riza was upside down. "Tomorrow, we need to go over to Fuerys place. I need to barrow some things from him and return some things back and….there's something else.."

Riza lightly pushed Roy with her paw.

'_Don't leave me guessing Roy. I want to know what the something else is_!'

Roy picked Riza up and held her above him. "Nuh-uh! It's going to be a surprise!"

Roy put Riza back down and turned off the lamp that was conveniently in his room. Darkness. Roy climbed under the covers and picked Riza up again. He put her down gently on the bed and held her. Riza blushed but she was starting to get used to all of this affection that Roy was giving her. She was on the brink of sleep when she realized something.

Earlier today, when she was just about to take her nap at the office, she started to think about who she would rather sleep with, but she cut herself off saying to herself that it would never happen.

Well, she got her wish.

Impossible and never are the words that a coward uses, but Riza was no coward.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Once again, I find the ending cheesy and I'm real sorry that this took such a long time to update! ;;;;

The test went well, and thankx for all the luck!

And thank you for all the reviews, (8 in all!)

And all the people that read!

It means a lot!

THANKX!

_"I don't what comedians even read—_

_COMIC BOOKS?!" –Son Goku (DBZ)_


End file.
